


First Meetings

by RobotMag7



Series: AtlasHyperion - CEOverse [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Atlas CEO Rhys, Handsome Jack - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotMag7/pseuds/RobotMag7
Summary: "What the heck is this?""My bucket list."





	1. The Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> Fixing the order of the stories in this series so they should now all be in order. Also woot suave AF Rhys.

It was at the annual company meeting when Jack first met Atlas. It was the last day and most companies were mingling over drinks in the boardroom most congratulating the new Atlas CEO on his amazing turn around bringing Atlas back from the brink of bankruptcy. Jack on the other hand was taking advantage of the open bar. He was about to leave and see if he could find a cheap side piece to warm his bed when a shot appeared in front of him. Looking up at the bartender in suprise he followed the man’s shaking finger to Atlas currently engaged in conversation with Torgue and DAHL. Not one to turn down a free drink he threw it back with a shrug. Hearing paper crinkle as he put it back he spun the small glass till he noticed a post it note stuck to its bottom with his name on it. Ripping it off he slid off the chair, taking a moment for his vision to settle before he stalked over to the group. Torgue and DAHL noticed his approach from over Atlas’ shoulder and hurriedly excused themselves. Stopping with less then an inch away from Atlas’ back he rested his arm on the younger man’s shoulder and dangled the note in front of his face. 

“What the heck is this?” Jack asked voice low between them.

“My bucket list.” Atlas replied seemingly unaffected by the closeness. 

“it’s just a fucking post-it-note with my name on it.” Jack said flatly trying to cover his confusion. When Atlas however did turn to face him with an eyebrow cocked and a drink in his chrome hand. Jack felt a rush of heat flush southwards. The post-it fluttering from his lax fingers as Atlas leaned in close lips brushing softly over his neck. Jack felt the next words more then he heard them.

“I know” before Jack could react Atlas slipped backwards and out of his reach. Leaving only the delicate champagne flute between his fingers. The older man watched entranced by the slightly swaying hips made their way to the exit corridor before stopping and looking back at him with a grin. Jack shoved the drink immediately into the chest of whoever was nearest, not bothering to check who and he stalked over to the entrance as he followed Atlas through the hall.


	2. Call Me Atlas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So you tried to bribe me with sex?"
> 
> "No, I'm bribing you with the antidote."

“You know if you play your cards right I think you have a real shot at making it in this business.” Rhys heard Jack say behind him as a hand brushed gently against dark bruises on his hips.

“I like to think so. Although it wouldn’t hurt to have more substantial support behind us.” Rhys yawned out, stretching his arms leisurely above his head.

“Oh?”

“Anyone with half a brain knows that Hyperion is top of the totem pole and a joint project would certainly boost Atlas’ admittedly frail reputation. Especially if the project is publicly proposed and endorsed by Handsome Jack himself.” Rhys stated with a small grin as he slid out of the bed to pour two tumblers of scotch.

“So you thought you could bribe me with sex? Your good Sweetheart but not that good.” Jack said with an amused grin. Reaching out he took the glass and downed it as the younger man straddled his thighs.

“Not at all.” Rhys laughed out placing his own glass on the side table before leaning in. “I’m bribing you with the antidote.”

Almost immediately he felt a hand wrap tightly around his throat while he back hit the wall with a loud crack. Wincing internally, he straightened himself as much as he could, moving his mechanical hand so it settled around Jacks wrist in a firm but soft grip. A shiver running through him at the growled words that left Jacks mouth next.

“And what’s to stop me from snapping your neck right now Kiddo. Ask anyone, absolutely anyone on this goddamn rock and they’ll all tell you I have killed a lot of people for a lot less.”

“I have the antidote and before you even consider having your own men reverse engineer a cure you should know once it’s ingested it becomes untraceable. So that leaves you with a rather important decision to make. Swallow that pride of yours for a while and not only live but make a rather large sum of money as well.”

“Or what?”

“Or die.” The hand completely removed itself from his throat and instead started tracing a path down Rhys’ heavily tattooed arm. “You have three days before the poison kills you, Think about it.”

“Three days? You got guts Kid I’ll give you that.”

“Call me Atlas.”

“Well then Atlas, consider me impressed you got your project. I’ll have my boys work something out and I assume we’ll have Atlas’ full cooperation in this, Including the disclosure of all upcoming prototypes?” Jack said distractedly, his attention seemingly captivated by the solid blue coloring. 

“As long as it pertains to the project I see no issue.” Rhys gasped out trying to keep his composure as he felt warm hands wander over his chest slowly sinking lower with each pass.

“Good”


End file.
